


Resting

by arminda



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, late night cuddles and tummy kisses, sue me, these dorks cant take care of themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminda/pseuds/arminda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo carefully maneuvered until he was sitting on his knees, facing Ezio on the bed. Leonardo gave Ezio a quick peck on the nose, and draped his arms over his back. He wrapped his legs around Ezio's abdomen and sat awkwardly in his lap, resting his head against Ezio's forehead gently. </p>
<p>"I thought you were tired." Ezio yawned. </p>
<p>"Not as tired as you, I assume." Leonardo smiled and rubbed his nose across his partner's nose playfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resting

**Author's Note:**

> This took me like a month to write I cannot believe  
> Anyway! Here's some Ezio/Leonardo fluff aka late night cuddles are interrupted when both of these nerds realize they can't take care of themselves properly 
> 
> Enjoy~!

Leonardo hummed as he worked, twiddling his fingers and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He picked up his pencil, squinted, and placed it gingerly back on the table. Whatever his vision was, it seemed to have escaped him. He stood up and paced a couple times, desperately trying to remember what he had seen. 

A swift knock on the door interrupted his train of thought, and he sighed heavily, briskly making his way to answer it. 

"Oh, Ezio!" Leonardo's face lit up immediately. He made way for his companion and gestured for him to come inside. Ezio stepped through the door eager to get away from the crisp night wind outside. "Was there something you needed at this late hour? Another codex page perhaps?"

Ezio yawned and shook his head. "No, but it is just as important."

Leonardo raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"It's rather chilly out, and I am very tired." Ezio started awkwardly. "If it would not be too much trouble..."

Leonardo chuckled. "Of course amico mio! My doors are always open."

Ezio nodded. "Molte grazie." He meandered through Leonardo's cluttered workshop, following him down the hall to the bedroom. Leonardo had a rather spacious bedroom, (it was only really used for sleeping purposes), and a bed fit for a king. His bed could easily fit three people, and it stood in the corner of the room, adorned with several pillows and blankets. 

Ezio kicked off his boots and flopped into bed gratefully. 

"You know the rules!" Leonardo snapped playfully. "No armor in the bed! And do not think you get all that room to yourself. I have to sleep too."

The assassin sighed and rolled off, proceeding to remove his robes. Leonardo blushed slightly and did the same on the other side of the room. 

"I am so tired, I could sleep where I stand." Ezio mumbled. He had a rather long day truth be told, complete with the usual fights, leaps of faith and chases. He was worn out, and every minute more he was on his feet, he felt his body complain. He shivered as a breeze blew through the window, and Leonardo rushed to close it and let down the curtains. 

"I had a long day as well. I made some progress with a few paintings but my vision has since then eluded me." 

"It'll come back to you." Ezio grunted as he struggled to get under the covers. He sighed gratefully and massaged his calves. "How nice it feels to be in such a soft, warm bed." 

Leonardo smiled and scooted under the covers as well. "Si. Hopefully we will both get some sleep tonight."

Ezio snuggled down, deeper under the covers and smiled smugly. He felt completely safe, secluded from the world here in his companion's hidden bedroom. Sanctuary. 

Leonardo rubbed his nose and scooted closer to the assassin until their bodies were touching. Ezio turned his head to look at his partner, who was blushing profusely. 

"Leonardo this is not the first time we have slept together. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Leonardo closed his eyes and shook his head, wrapping one arm around Ezio's waist. Ezio accepted the touch gratefully, and placed his hand on Leonardo's. Leonardo smiled and gently rubbed his hand soothingly up and down across Ezio's abdomen. Ezio shuddered at first, causing his stomach to quiver slightly but then sighed happily and gave in to the intimate touch. 

"Who did you kill today?" Leonardo mused, kissing Ezio lightly on the cheek. 

"Not many today. Only a couple of guards fell victim to the blade. There was much running and fighting, though I cannot say I got out unscathed." Ezio sighed and closed his eyes. 

"Oh Ezio, where are you hurt?" Leonardo started to get up. "You should have said something! I think I have some medicine in the chest over here..."

"There is no need." Ezio grabbed his partner's hand and motioned for him to lie back down. "I visited the dottore before I came. The bleeding seems to have stopped already." 

Leonardo raised an eyebrow. "At least show me where you got hurt."

Ezio sighed and raised his arm, revealing a rather nasty gash near his ribs. He quickly put it down before his partner could assess the damage. "That is the worst of it. Though I'm afraid I'm cut and bruised in other places as well. Not to mention sore." 

"My poor assassin." Leonardo started. 

"Leo, I am not helpless."

"Yes, but you are mortal. You need to take care of yourself." 

Ezio grunted and nodded in response, pulling the covers up once more. Leonardo huffed, removing his hand from his partner's stomach, slightly hurt. 

"Leonardo..." 

Leonardo mumbled something inaudible and started to roll over and face the other side. Ezio raised an eyebrow at his partner's childish attitude. He missed having the warm hand on his abdomen and felt overwhelmingly and embarrassingly cold again. 

He smiled suddenly, and moved his tired body so that he was directly on top of Leonardo, a pair of hands and knees on either side of him. Leonardo opened his eyes and blushed, unaware that Ezio had maneuvered so quickly and so silently. 

Ezio crouched slightly, brushing the hair from Leonardo's face. Leonardo shuddered and ran his hands his hands down Ezio's back, and across his shoulders, attempting to pull him closer. Ezio gently placed his hand on Leonardo's chest, rubbing it down across his abdomen, until he got to his bellybutton. 

Leonardo was relatively thin, and his stomach was very pale. In the moonlight, and compared to Ezio's tanned skin, it looked even paler. There were faint dustings of freckles all around Leonardo's abdomen, centering mostly around his navel. Ezio, however, was very toned in comparison. His frame was wider than Leonardo's, and he was starting to gain muscle from his newly developed athletic career. Leonardo, on the other hand, retained his thin shape, but his stomach was just slightly soft from lack of activity. 

Ezio smiled and placed a series of kisses lovingly across his partner's stomach. Leonardo moaned softly; his body was always sensitive, but his stomach seemed to be the most sensitive part. Unfortunately for him, Ezio had figured that out long ago, and whenever he was in the loving mood, he would make sure to show Leonardo's stomach proper care. 

Ezio paused as he felt Leonardo's hand run through his hair. "Don't stop." Leonardo breathed, clutching the sheets. 

Ezio grinned, and continued to kiss around his partner's naval, going lower and lower each time. Leonardo gave in to each kiss, blushing profusely, and moaning. Ezio could feel his partner's stomach heat up slightly as Leonardo continued to blush. Ezio pulled away, only to rub his thumb across Leonardo's cheek, and pull him into a sloppy kiss. Leonardo loosened his grip on the sheets, and cupped Ezio's face in his hand. 

Leonardo moaned into Ezio's mouth and succumbed to the kiss. Leonardo arched his back slightly, and raised his knees, finally pulling away for a breath. 

"Ezio...." 

Ezio did not respond, he only stared into Leonardo's eyes intensely and brushed a few golden strands out of Leonardo's face.

Leonardo carefully maneuvered until he was sitting on his knees, facing Ezio on the bed. Leonardo gave Ezio a quick peck on the nose, and draped his arms over his back. He wrapped his legs around Ezio's abdomen and sat awkwardly in his lap, resting his head against Ezio's forehead gently. 

"I thought you were tired." Ezio yawned. 

"Not as tired as you, I assume." Leonardo smiled and rubbed his nose across his partner's nose playfully. 

Ezio grinned and carefully positioned himself so that he was leaning against the bed frame, with Leonardo laying against his body. 

Leonardo placed his head on Ezio's chest and pulled the covers over both of them. 

Ezio yawned again, and his eyelids began to droop. Leonardo chuckled and patted his partner's thigh lovingly and toyed with Ezio's pant leg. 

Leonardo smiled and snuggled closer to his partner, shrouded in the warm glow of heat that Ezio seemed to be giving off. 

They lay there for a couple minutes in silence, with nothing but the steady sound of their soft breathing. Slowly, Ezio felt himself drifting off into sleep. 

Leonardo continued to rub his hand nonchalantly across Ezio's thigh, trying to remember what it was he had thought of earlier. 

Suddenly, a soft growl broke the silence, and Ezio's eyes fluttered open. 

"Leonardo..?" He mumbled sleepily. 

"Ah. It seems as though I might have forgotten to eat dinner." Leonardo blushed profusely, clasping a hand down on his bare abdomen. "I was so involved in my work, that it slipped my mind."

"Aw." Ezio chuckled. "My little artist is hungry." Leonardo huffed and rolled off of Ezio, pulling the covers up to his neck. "Leo, you have to remember to eat. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It is just your body trying to remind you when you forget." Ezio explained, as if Leonardo didn't already know that. 

Ezio leaned over and kissed Leonardo's forehead and smiled. "Let us get something to eat, shall we?"

Leonardo nodded and proceeded to get up, when another growl stopped him, this one louder than the first. Leonardo raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

Ezio rubbed the back of his head. "I am actually rather hungry as well. I actually can't remember when I have last eaten." 

Leonardo crossed his arms. "At least I had some fruit this morning. Did you eat at all today?" 

Ezio shrugged, and Leonardo swatted at his shoulder, annoyed. "You try to educate me, and yet here you are, with your stomach grumbling louder than mine!"

Ezio recoiled and attempted to dodge Leonardo's hand, but found that fatigue had made him too slow. He simply grunted in response and placed a hand on his stomach sleepily. He hoisted himself out of bed, with Leonardo scrambling out after him. 

Ezio stumbled on his way to Leonardo's kitchen, relying on his memory to get him there. Leonardo followed cautiously, making sure Ezio didn't step on any stray projects or supplies.

"Let me see." Leonardo bustled around the kitchen while Ezio flopped lazily into a small chair. "I wonder what ingredients I have on hand...I don't have much unfortunately, but I think I can make us something." Leonardo turned to Ezio, who was already dozing off again. "Preferences?"

The assassin shook his head and placed crossed his hands across his stomach, which had decided to remind him once again of how hungry he was. Leonardo laughed softly, and placed a hand on his own stomach as well in solidarity. 

Leonardo hummed as he pulled out various pots and ingredients, running through recipes in his mind. Ezio closed his eyes slowly, and soon fell asleep, listening to his partner hum a soothing tune. 

Not soon after, Ezio awoke to a pleasant aroma. His body moved on its own accord, leading him to a seat at Leonardo's small table. 

Leonardo turned around and smiled, placing a steaming pot on the table as well as two bowls and a couple of spoons. "It seems your stomach has woken you up. Just in time for dinner too. Well, a rather late dinner."

Ezio rubbed his eyes and sniffed. "Smells delicious, Leonardo." He managed to choke out. 

Leonardo grinned and served his partner a heaping bowl of soup. "I hope you like Cannellini and Pancetta soup!” Leonardo smiled and placed the overflowing bowl in front of Ezio. 

"Si, it is one of my favorites." Ezio responded, already with a mouth full of soup. He swallowed and nodded approvingly, and went in for a second bite. 

Leonardo ate his soup hungrily as well, though slightly neater than his counterpart. "I am glad you like it!" 

Ezio simply nodded again. The next few minutes were filled with idle conversation, (usually Leonardo did the talking), and slurping. Ezio leaned in for seconds, and Leonardo laughed. "Please, eat all you like! You are a guest in my home." He smiled. " And you have not eaten at all today." Leonardo added, shaking a finger. 

Ezio shrugged and eagerly refilled his bowl. "Do not have to tell me twice." 

Leonardo brimmed, flattered that Ezio was enjoying his meal so much. "Seems that you were hungrier than you thought!” 

Ezio simply nodded and looked up expectantly at Leonardo, gesturing for him to eat some more. "Don't let me eat all of it, or else you'll get nothing."

Leonardo laughed, not doubting his partner's appetite, and helped himself to a small second portion. 

Suddenly, Leonardo dropped his spoon into the soup bowl, causing some drops to splash out. "I've forgotten something to drink!" Ezio looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I was so concerned about the food, I can't believe I did not put a wine out!" 

Ezio shrugged, too invested in his soup to reply, but Leonardo jumped out of his chair and rushed to his pantry, and returned with a bottle and two glasses. He poured the wine and handed Ezio his. 

Ezio paused and took a long sip before returning to his soup. "Grazie, amico mio."

"Di nulla." Leonardo replied, swallowing his soup quickly. He slurped up the last drops of his soup, and leaned against the back-rest of his chair with a long sigh. “That hit the spot.” He peered into the pot of soup, and looked over at his companion, who was still eating. “Seems there is only a bit left.” 

Ezio leaned over to the pot and poured the last of his soup in his bowl. Leonardo snorted and started to laugh.

“Do not make yourself sick, Ezio. I’d rather you not throw up all my hard work.”

Ezio swallowed and took a small sip of wine. “Do you doubt my appetite?” He joked. 

“Not exactly. But I do doubt your stomach’s ability to hold all this soup so late at night.” 

“A full stomach will just make me sleep better.” 

“I suppose.” Leonardo mused. He cupped his face in his hands and rested his elbows on the table's surface. 

Ezio polished off the last of the soup and yawned heavily. 

"As much as you would like to, I'm afraid you cannot sleep at the table." Leonardo chuckled and walked around to help his partner up. "Do not worry about the dishes, I will clean them up in the morning." 

Ezio groaned and walked the path back to Leonardo's bedroom, just as sleepily as before. 

"I'm sure we will both sleep better, now that we have eaten enough." Leonardo flopped into bed gratefully. "Or in your case, I hope you've eaten enough."

Ezio sighed and sat down next to Leonardo and adjusted the pillows. "It was more than enough. But it was delicious." Ezio rubbed his eyes and sunk down under the covers, draping one arm across his abdomen. 

Leonardo leaned over and kissed his cheek, and gave him a small hug, and then placed his head against his chest. 

"Buona Notte." Leonardo mumbled softly. 

Ezio smiled sleepily and closed his eyes. Leonardo yawned, his full stomach lulling him to sleep. He soon fell asleep to the rhythmic rise and fall of Ezio's every breath. Ezio wrapped his arm around Leonardo's body and brought him closer. Soon enough, fatigue overcame him as well, and he fell asleep, snoring lightly. 

Ezio smiled in his sleep, grateful for this sanctuary that he had found himself in, grateful for his newfound partner, grateful for the love they shared. This beat sleeping out in the cold any day. Maybe he should drop by Leonardo's more often.

**Author's Note:**

> rip me i almost forgot leo was a vegetarian


End file.
